If I were you
by ne1004
Summary: If only Hyukjae were Donghae. How would it be? Bad summary of a HaeHyuk fanfiction. Warning: Boys Love, Shounen Ai, possibility of miss typo(s), solely on Hyukjae's PoV. I've warned ya!


**Intimacy…**

**Honesty…**

**Commitment…**

**YOU, ME….US…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**If I were you**

**I warn you that this is a broken!HaeHyuk fan fiction**

**Warning: Boys Love, Shounen Ai, probability of miss typo(s), solely on Hyukjae's PoV**

**A/n: Life is so hard for me these days. Writer block, papers from college and personal problems turn my mood down to almost zero. I don't even know the meaning of holiday no more. And sorry, I couldn't update my chaptered fic yet. Just so not in mood.**

**Anyway, let me present this one shot for you as an apologize for the lack of update**

**Happy Reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Alarm di samping tempat tidurku berbunyi. Cukup kencang memang. Aku mungkin tidak akan bisa terbangun jika alarm itu tidak dinyalakan oleh Donghae. Dan seperti biasa, setiap pagi setelah aku bangun tidur, sama sekali tak kudapati Donghae disisiku. Dan ini sudah biasa. Dua tahun hidup bersama sudah menjadikan hal-hal kecil semacam ini suatu perilaku sehari-hari kami. **

**Hah, aku lebih baik segera mandi sebelum aku terlambat.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Pagi, Hyuk."**

"**Hm, pagi."**

"**Makanlah, aku sudah menyiapkan sandwich dan susu strawberry untukmu."**

**Aku merasa tidak enak untuk menolak tapi apa boleh buat aku benar-benar sudah terlambat. Kuambil susu strawberry buatannya dan langsung kuminum tanpa sempat duduk di meja makan.**

"**Aku benar-benar sudah terlambat. Aku makan di kantor saja nanti. See ya later, Donghae!"**

"**Hyuk.."**

**Aku tahu Donghae hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun tertahan karena suatu alasan yang tak sempat dikatakan. Dan aku sangat tahu apa itu alasannya….**

.

.

**Karena seandainya aku adalah kau, mungkin aku akan menjadi orang yang akan selalu melakukan apapun yang ku mau.**

**Dan tak seorangpun melarang. Bahkan kau…**

**.**

**.**

"Pagi, Hyuk." Sapa Kyuhyun saat aku telah masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Ya, sehari-hari, kami memang berangkat bersama dengan Kyuhyun sebagai supirnya. Bukan karena aku tidak punya mobil. Ada alasan tersendiri yang membuatku lebih menyukai semobil dengan Kyuhyun. Dia tidak membosankan. Itu yang kutahu.

"Pagi juga, Kyu." Jawabku sambil tersenyum ringan.

"Have a bad morning, I suppose?"

Aku hanya mendengus kecil mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun.

"You have no idea, Kyu. Sudahlah, ayo berangkat."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kita sudah terlambat, dan kau lebih memilih duduk di café berdua denganku, huh?"

Aku hanya menyeringai kecil mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Lagipula aku bossnya, tidak akan ada yang berani melarangku berbuat semauku, Kyu. Lagipula, aku sedang ingin berdua saja denganmu." sebisa mungkin kubuat nadaku menjadi lebih seduktif.

"Wow, so the big boss wanna flirt with me, huh? Baiklah, aku tidak keberatan." Ucap Kyu seraya mengelus surai coklatku. Aku dan dia sama-sama menyeringai. Tidak ada dari kami yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan keadaan ini. Setidaknya sampai Kyuhyun menyebut sesuatu tentang Donghae.

"Suamimu itu, dia masih menjadi guru?" Kyuhyun benar-benar terkenal sebagai perusak suasana ternyata.

"Hm." Jawabku datar.

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin saja di belakangmu dia juga tidak setia. Seperti kau, mungkin?"

Aku juga berpikiran begitu.

"Hm, mungkin saja. Ada seorang guru bernama Eun Seo di sekolah tempatnya mengajar. Sepertinya menyukai Donghae, entahlah."

"Bagaimana kalau mereka selingkuh juga? Kau keberatan?" Kyuhyun bertanya seolah hendak memancing amarahku keluar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara Donghae di tempatnya mengajar, sedang sibuk. Bukan, bukan sibuk mengajar, bukan pula sibuk bersama dengan wanita bernama Eun Seo itu. Demi apapun wanita itu hanyalah teman biasa. Eun Seo sendiri sudah punya pacar. Donghae sedang sibuk menyentuh layar dari telepon pintarnya. Ia sedang mencari baju yang bagus yang sepertinya akan cocok bila kupakai nanti dipesta ulang tahun teman kami, Siwon nanti malam.

"Donghae-ah."

"Ah, hai Eun Seo." Donghae terlihat sedikit kaget dengan kehadiran Eun Seo. Dia terlalu terfokus pada Iphone nya sehingga tidak memperhatikan keadaan sekitar.

"Apakah nanti kau akan datang di acara perkumpulan guru?"

"Entahlah, sepertinya aku tidak bisa. Aku ada janji dengan Hyukjae untuk datang bersama ke ulang tahun teman kami."

"Ah, begitu. Lalu kau sudah menghubunginya? Jangan sampai dia lupa, okay? Kau tidak mau menunggu seperti beberapa hari lalu kan?"

"Hm, baiklah. Aku akan mencoba menghubunginya dulu." Donghae hanya tersenyum getir mengingat kejadian saat dimana aku lupa tentang acara kencan kami.

Menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyemangati dirinya sendiri, Donghae mulai mendial nomorku yang sudah dihapalnya di luar kepala.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"The phone is ringing, Hyuk. Siapa?"

"Huh?" aku sedikit hilang fokus saat Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa telepon genggamku berbunyi. Mataku sedikit menyipit saat mengetahui nama Donghae lah yang tertera di layar. Tidak, aku paling tidak suka saat ada yang menggangguku disaat-saat menyenangkan seperti ini. Kuputuskan untuk tidak mengangkatnya. Toh, nanti kami juga akan bertemu di rumah kan? Aku tahu dia pasti akan setia menungguku di rumah, bukan begitu, Donghae?

.

.

**Seandainya aku adalah engkau, aku akan berpura-pura seolah-olah handphoneku rusak jadi kau tidak bisa menghubungiku…**

**Dan aku yakin kau pasti akan percaya…**

**.**

**.**

Benar kan dugaanku? Donghae pasti sudah menungguku dengan manis di rumah. Karena tepat di saat aku membuka pintu, Donghae dengan segera bangkit dari duduknya di ruang tamu. Jelas sekali ia menungguku.

"Kemana saja? Jam segini baru pulang?"

"Tadi tidak ada yang bisa mengantarku. Aku terpaksa menunggu taksi."

"Handphone mu tidak aktif." Bukan pertanyaan, hanya pernyataan yang retoris.

"Hm, ada yang tidak beres dengan handphoneku. Besok akan kuganti. Ngomong-ngomong kau rapi sekali, mau kemana?"

"Kau lupa? Kita akan pergi ke ulang tahun Siwon kan hari ini?"

"Ah, damn. Aku benar-benar lupa. Aku tidak tahu harus memakai baju apa."

"Aku tahu kau pasti lupa. Aku sudah membelikanmu baju yang bagus. Cobalah."

Saat kubuka tas yang berisi baju tersebut, aku cukup kaget karena itu benar-benar sesuai seleraku. Wah, dua tahun hidup bersama, tentu saja memang harus tahu selera masing-masing. Tapi aku sendiri, ah, sudahlah.

Kupeluk leher Donghae, dan mengecup bibirnya dalam.

"Kau memang paling tahu diriku, Donghae."

Tak mau kalah, Donghae menempatkan kedua tangannya di pinggangku dan mengeratkan pelukan kami.

"Anything for you, Hyuk."

Dan kami hanya tersenyum simpul setelahnya.

.

.

**Aku berharap jika aku adalah engkau, aku akan menjadi engkau yang lebih baik..**

**Bukan yang memperlakukan orang lain sesuka hatimu sendiri…**

**Karena aku tahu, kau hanya akan kehilangan apa yang kau butuhkan jika melakukannya….**

.

.

.

.

Malam datang dan kami bersiap pergi ke pesta Siwon. Aku tampil rapi dengan baju yang Donghae berikan padaku. Dan Donghae juga teramat sangat tampan. Kami bagai pasangan terbaik dalam sejarah.

Atau setidaknya begitu seharusnya. Karena pada kenyataannya, saat kami sampai di pesta, aku lebih memilih berbaur dengan teman-teman sesame pebisnis. Donghae yang bukan merupakan bagian, perlahan sedikit tersingkir dari pandanganku.

Dan disaat itulah aku kembali melihat Kyuhyun sedang bersama Siwon. Well, mereka memang teman yang cukup dekat. Sekilas kutorehkan kepalaku ke Donghae yang masih sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Kupikir dia pasti mampu beradaptasi di pesta ini sendiri. Maka dari itu, kulangkahkan kakiku menemui Kyuhyun.

"Hyukjae." Sapa Siwon sembari memelukku.

"Happy birthday, birthday man." Ucapku padanya.

"Thanks. Dimana Donghae? Kalian datang bersama kan?"

"Ya, dia ada di dekat balkon. Kau bisa menyapanya di sana."

"Baiklah, aku akan menemui Donghae dulu. Kau di sini dulu bersama Kyuhyun okay?"

"Yap."

Sesaat setelah Siwon pergi, aku memfokuskan mataku kearah Kyuhyun.

"Bertemu lagi, rupanya."

"Ya, bahkan setelah seharian bersama." Kyuhyun menyeringai kecil padaku.

"Mungkin waktu sehari belum cukup untuk kita?" tanyaku.

"Mungkin saja." Kyuhyun perlahan melangkah ke belakangku dan langsung memelukku dari belakang.

"Baru dua jam dan aku sudah merindukanmu, Hyukjae."

"Hm, aku juga, Kyu." Cukup lama aku memejamkan mataku menikmati sentuhan Kyuhyun. Aku kehilangan alur waktu. Membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama sebelum aku menyadari bahwa di ruangan yang sama, ada Donghae, suamiku. Aku menoleh ke arah Donghae berada dan benar, shit, dia menyaksikan semuanya. Bahkan Siwon juga.

"Kyu, lepaskan. Donghae melihatku. Aku harus pergi." Kulepas paksa pelukan Kyuhyun. Tanpa menghiraukan protes dari Kyuhyun aku berjalan mendekati Donghae.

"Hi, sayang, ayo kita berdansa." Aku berniat memeluk Donghae dengan postur yang kubuat sensual. Aku harus menenangkannya. Donghae tahu sesuatu dan aku harus membuatnya tetap percaya bahwa tidak ada apa-apa diantara aku dan Kyuhyun. Namun, niatku terbaca oleh Donghae dan tanganku yang belum sepenuhnya memeluk tubuh kekarnya dihempaskan begitu saja.

"Kita pulang, Hyuk. Sekarang." Tanpa berpamitan dengan Siwon, Donghae langsung keluar dari rumahnya. Aku hanya bisa terdiam dan memandang arah perginya Donghae. Hanya untuk kemudian menghela napas kasar dan mengikutinya.

.

.

**Apakah menurutmu tidak sedikit terlambat untuk menyadari semua yang kau lakukan?**

**Mengatakan dengan mudahnya bahwa itu sebuah kesalahan, apa kau selalu berpikir aku akan memaafkanmu semudah itu?**

**.**

**.**

Kami tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun di perjalanan pulang. Donghae tampak sangat marah padaku. Well, aku rasa aku sedikit keterlaluan karena tidak menyadari keberadaannya tadi.

Sampai di rumah, kami langsung menuju ke kamar. Donghae berdiri di depan pintu kamar sedangkan aku langsung menuju depan kaca lemari untuk mengganti baju.

"Hyukjae." Untuk pertama kalinya setelah ketegangan yang terjadi di antara kami, Donghae berucap.

"Hm?"

"Apa menurutmu tindakanmu tidak keterlaluan? Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku? Kau membuatku terlihat menyedihkan tadi.

"Tindakan apa, Donghae?" kutolehkan kepalaku untuk melihat langsung ke mata jernih miliknya.

"Katakan, kenapa kau begitu cemburu seperti itu? Kau berlebihan. Setidaknya aku tidak tidur dengan Kyuhyun." Sambungku.

"Apa katamu?" Donghae berkata setengah tidak percaya, lirih, namun jelas terluka.

.

.

**Kau hanya seorang laki-laki yang tidak tahu rasanya mencintai dengan sungguh-sungguh kan?**

**Donghae…**

**Seandainya aku adalah kau**

**Apakah aku juga akan melakukan apa yang selama ini kau lakukan?**

**Dan jika kau berada di posisiku,**

**Apakah kau pun juga akan melakukan apa yang selama ini kulakukan?**

**Sehari saja…**

**Aku ingin merasakan menjadi seorang Lee Donghae.**

**Bolehkah?**

**Seperti itukah rasanya? Lalu katakan padaku, bagaimana rasanya menjadi Lee Hyukjae?**

**Lee Hyukjae yang selalu mencintai Lee Donghae..**

**.**

**.**

"Apa katamu?" kataku lirih setengah tidak percaya. Seharusnya kau tahu bahwa aku terluka Donghae.

Kau menatapku untuk sejenak untuk kemudian mengalihkan pandanganmu dan tertawa konyol, mengingat apa yang kita bicarakan seharusnya tidak untuk ditertawakan.

"Aku bilang kenapa kau begitu cemburu seperti itu? Kau berlebihan. Setidaknya aku tidak tidur dengan Eun Seo, kan?"

Aku menangis Donghae. Apa kau melihatnya dari sisimu saat ini? Setiap hari dengan rutinitas yang sama. Melihatmu selalu berangkat dengan sekretarismu menuju ke kantor bahkan meski kau punya begitu banyak mobil di rumah. Apa kau pikir aku tidak tahu jika dia menyukaimu lebih dari yang seharusnya? Apa menurutmu aku tidak tahu bahwa kau juga tertarik padanya, Donghae?

"Apa aku tidak layak untuk cemburu, Donghae? Dia cantik, dan kau sangat dekat dengannya."

"Kau juga dekat dengan Kyuhyun dan aku tidak mempermasalahkannya."

"Demi Tuhan, Donghae, Kyuhyun hanya teman sesama guruku. Dia bahkan sudah punya pacar. Dan akupun sudah bersuami. Dan aku pun juga tidak pernah berpelukan semesra yang kau lakukan dengan Eun Seo di pesta tadi."

"Sudahlah Hyuk. Aku lelah bertengkar denganmu. Ayo kita tidur saja. Jika aku bilang tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan Eun Seo, maka itu berarti aku memang tidak ada hubungan apapun dengannya, paham?"

"Tapi, Donghae—"

"Aku lelah berdebat Hyuk. Besok aku ada meeting, aku harus bangun pagi." Tanpa menghiraukan perkataanku Donghae beranjak ke tempat tidur. Aku hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan sendu. Dua tahun yang lalu aku putuskan untuk menikah dengannya bukan untuk diperlakukan seperti ini. Seharusnya tidak begini, tapi…

"Setidaknya ganti dulu bajumu jika tidak mau mandi."

"Malas. Terlalu lelah, Hyuk."

"Sini, biar kugantikan." Aku beranjak mengambil piyamanya dan mendekati Donghae. Dia hanya diam di ranjang menungguku untuk mengganti bajunya. Di saat baju atasnya sudah sepenuhnya terbuka, Donghae menarikku ke ranjang dan mulai menciumiku. Aku berusaha menyingkirkannya. Aku sedang tidak ingin melakukan apapun setelah pertengkaran ini. Donghae seharusnya sadar akan hal itu.

"Aku juga lelah. Aku tidak ingin melakukan apapun, lepaskan aku. Kau juga perlu tidur untuk meeting besok."

"Ck." Geraman kesal itulah yang kudapat dari Donghae. Aku hanya diam saja sembari kembali mengganti bajunya.

"Dan kau bilang kau layak cemburu, cih." Ucap Donghae pelan.

"Apa?"

"Lupakan." Jawabnya datar.

Sejujurnya aku heran, kenapa aku bisa bertahan denganmu, Donghae?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rutinitas setelahnya masih tetap sama. Aku bangun lebih dulu menyiapkan makan pagi untuk kami berdua, Donghae—bangun setelah alarm berbunyi—datang ke meja makan hanya untuk meminum segelas susu—berkata bahwa ia sudah terlambat—dan pergi ke kantor dengan Eun Seo yang menjemputnya. Dari jendela rumah aku bisa melihat betapa akrabnya mereka. Dan setelahnya aku hanya bisa menutup mataku saat mengetahui mereka berciuman.

Apanya yang tidak ada hubungan, huh?

.

.

"Hyuk, sampai kapan kau akan menyakiti diri sendiri seperti ini?"

"Maksudmu, Kyu?"

"Tentang Donghae. Aku tahu dia sudah tidak mencintaimu seperti dulu lagi, Hyuk."

"Aku bahkan tidak yakin dia pernah mencintaiku, Kyu."

"Hyukjae. Pikirkan semuanya. Kau masih muda, kau manis—ok, maksudku tampan, jangan memukulku, yang jelas, kau bisa mencari yang jauh lebih baik."

"Sepertimu?" tanyaku sedikit usil.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Meski kau manis aku lebih menyukai pacarku."

"Aku bercanda, Kyu."

"Dan aku serius, Hyuk. Demi masa depanmu, kau harus memikirkan tentangmu dan Donghae lebih serius dari sekarang."

"Aku tahu, Kyu. Aku tahu dan aku sedang berusaha untuk berpikir."

"He's taking you for granted, tidak perlu banyak berpikir untuk melepas pria macam dia kan, Hyukjae?"

Aku tidak bisa menjawab, Kyu. Aku hanya mampu memberimu senyuman getir.

Karena aku sendiri tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Donghae adalah seorang Donghae. Dan Hyukjae adalah seorang Hyukjae. Bahkan meski dia tak pernah mendengarkanku. Aku sendiri merasa selalu lemah saat berhadapan dengan cintaku padanya.

Aku harus bagaimana Donghae? Haruskah aku menjadi sepertimu yang menjalani kebebasan?

Seandainya aku adalah kau, apakah kau sanggup melepasku?

Apakah kau sanggup berpegangan pada cinta yang rapuh?

Apakah aku sanggup mempertahanmu, Donghae?

Seandainya aku adalah kau,

Mungkinkah aku tahu jawabannya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

Do you understand this fic? Tell me, please. If you don't, it means I failed. The story is inspired by an MV from Beyonce.

And sorry to make the ending end that way. I don't know what to do. On one side, I want them to be together, but on the other side I couldn't let go the angst feeling.

Review, please? Let me know what you think about this. Thank You ^^


End file.
